Obsession!
by Strawberry.Marshmellows
Summary: Riku has committed a crime of kidnapping, and locked away his best friend Sora, in a dog cage, hidden within his house. The case is further investigated, and everyone is saddened by the news. Riku claims that love drove him to his actions. Sora x Riku
1. Obsession

**Disclaimer:** As unfortunate as it may seem, I do not own any characters within' this story, or Kingdom Hearts. They rightfully belong to Disney, Square Enix, and Tetsuya Nomura.

* * *

"_Don't you understand? You belong to **me** now._"

* * *

"R-Riku..?" Confusion reflected in the crystal blue eyes of the brunette. He reached out to touch the silver-bars, separating him from freedom, and keeping him imprisoned. The silver haired boy, stared back at him, licking his lips as you do before you are about to devour a delicious meal. Unable to stare his best friend back, the brunette kept his head down. 

"Let me out..." He was indeed scared, his best friend had never acted so strangely before, and to lock him away in a dogs cage, was the strangest of all his actions that day.

"Sora," His name coming out that way, caused chills to run up and down Sora's spine. He blinked, and looked back up at Riku. "I hope you like it in there, that's going to be your new room." Riku ran his hand through his silver tresses, and cackled. He turned to exit the room, leaving the trapped boy yelling and crying all by himself, in the dark.

* * *

**>>Then **

* * *

The sound of bell's rang throughout the whole school, it was an indication that Destiny High was dismissing their student's for the day. Teenagers all shapes and sizes filed out the front doors, in an orderly fashion. The quiet roads of Destiny's Island now became noisy, and the sound of laughter filled the air.

"Aww come on Riku, me, Kairi and the others are all going to the islands, why aren't you?" Complained the spiky haired brunette, he grabbed his friend's arm, and pulled. "It wont be the same, not without you." He smirked, trying his best to sound convincing. Riku pulled his arm free, and shook his head.

"Sora, I told you before, I'm going to be pretty busy studying for the finals. Something you **all** should be doing." He added the last part quickly, and received an eye-roll.

"Aw come on, the finals aren't for another two weeks! We haven't had lots of time to spend together, like we used to." Sora stuck out his bottom lip, and sighed. "Alright, fine. Go on and study. We'll be having fun!"

Riku just laughed in return. "And crying when the finals come. I'll see you all tomorrow." With that they all departed. Riku stood in front of the school building, waving at his friends, until he could no longer see them in the distance.

* * *

>>**Now**

* * *

Class was now in session. Late kids rushed into their classes, the early ones took the seat that they wanted, and the absent kids were well...Absent. The teacher's began their lesson, and the teens pretended to understand what they were saying.

Riku, who wasn't even pretending, had his head down and his eyes closed. The teacher noticed, but decided to not say anything. The lesson came and went within a blink of an eye, as did many of the other lessons and classes.

It was now lunch time. Riku didn't have much of an appetite and so instead of standing on the long line, he sat down. Hoping he would get some peace and quiet, he did as he did in many of his other classes, and layed his head down staring out the window.

Unfortunately a familiar red head approached him, with her lunch tray in hand. "C-Can I sit here?" Her voice was cracking, and it sounded as if she had been crying for hours. Riku sat up, and nodded. She placed her lunch tray down, and sat across from him.

Riku looked up at her with his blank eyes, but quickly looked away.

"T-The police were surrounding his house yesterday...His m-mother was crying..." Her red puffy eyes, grew teary as she talked about it. Riku reached over and touched her hand, to let her know that he was there for support.

"Kairi, don't cry, everythings going to be alright." He tried to sound reassuring, but it was very difficult in this sort of situation. Kairi pulled her hand away, and covered her face with them and began to quietly sob.

"S-Sora wouldn't j-just disappear like that...Right? H-He knows t-that we all love him...O-Oh Riku...It m-must be hard on y-you too." She stood up, and walked around to his side of the table, and sat beside him. Her arms went around him, in a comforting way, and he returned the favor. They both sat there, hugging onto eachother, and not saying anything.

Usually kids would point, laugh and make fun of kids hugging in a public place, but suprisingly, everyone left them alone.

----------

"Hey Sora, you're pretty famous." Riku walked into the room, and switched the tv on to the news, Sora looked up and his eyes widened at what he saw on.

_"Please, Sora if you're out there, please come back to us...We miss you terribly." _Sora's sobbing mother had her arms around a crying Kairi as she spoke. The reporter asked her more questions, and they answered as best as they could.

Sora looked over at Riku, who was lying on his bed and smiling. He grabbed onto the bars and shook them.

"Let me out! Riku this isn't funny! Let me out!" He shouted as loud as he could, but recieved no reply, Riku was too busy watching the rest of the report. Sora continued to yell, but pretty soon his throat started hurting, and he got tired of yelling.

"I'll make you something to eat..." Riku stood up, and climbed the ladder. Once he reached the top, he closed the secret door, and placed his rug over it. Then headed for the kitchen, and began making dinner. Just as he was setting things up on two different plates, the doorbell rang.

Irritated, Riku made his way to the door.

"Who is it?" He asked in a non-caring voice.

"Police."

**To be Continued...**

* * *

I can't believe I did that corny "To be Continued" line. Hehe. This is pretty fun writing. Yay for first chapter. Don't you hate it when you're thinking something in your head, for a pretty good idea, and it comes out differently when you try to write it down. Sometimes I wish that I could just think it, and it'll write itself down. 


	2. Love

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, sorry it took me so long to update. Been busy.

_

* * *

__Irritated, Riku made his way to the door._

_"Who is it?" He asked in a non-caring voice._

_"Police."_

* * *

**>>...Continued**

* * *

There was a loud thumping sound, Riku placed his hand over his beating heart and thought for a moment. If he decided not to open the door, the police would begin to get suspicious. Besides, the secret room's entrance was hidden under a rug, who'd think to look there?

He opened the door, and was almost instantly grabbed into a hug. The smell of lemon filled his nostrils, he knew who this was automatically, Sora's _mother_. He reluctantly put his arm around the womans waist, and allowed her to sob onto his shoulder. He looked over at the two police who lingered at the door way with sad expressions plastered on their faces. They looked tired, very tired.

Riku was secretly cheering in his mind. Tired cops rarely ever bothered to thoroughly do their jobs the correct way.

"I understand her," Riku began, and lifted his hand up to point at the crying mothers back. "But why are you guys here?" The woman instantly let go of Riku, and cupped his face into her hands.

"Oh Riku, they say that they have to investigate all those who are associated with him, don't take this the wrong way at all dear," She was trying her very best to sound assuring. "I know you would never do anything bad to Sora, you've always looked after him, and thats why I always accepted you as one of my own, but it's because you're his best friend that they have to investigate." The tears formed all over again. "It must hurt you so much..."

Riku could no longer hold it in, he also began to cry. Not because he was sad about the current situation, but because a strange feeling overcame him. He felt like something was inside of him, squeezing and twisting, he rubbed away the tears with the back of his hands, and allowed it to fall back to his side.

"Alright, come on in." _What am I crying for? I didn't do anything wrong. I just love him. I love him so much, I'm not doing anything bad. They'll forget him sooner or later...Then I'll have him all to myself..._

He pushed the entrance door more open, and allowed them all to walk in. He trailed in after them, and shifted around nervously as they looked around. Shaking the fear off himself, he sat down on his couch, and was followed by a female cop, who held a notebook in her hand and had opened it up to a clean page.

"Now dear, I'm going to ask you some questions, okay? You go on and answer as best as you could." She smiled at Riku, but Riku looked down at the ground.

* * *

Sora could hear them. The footsteps,and the low conversation going on. He held onto his head and felt like screaming. He wanted out of this cage, it was driving him crazy, but he feared who could be up there with Riku. He nervously glanced over at the television set. There was another report, of a murder. It frightened him. Was that going to happen to him? Was he going to be murdered?

He backed up as far as he could in the small cage. At this very moment all he wanted was to look at Riku's face once more. He could convince him out of this foolishness, then everything would be normal again. That's all he needed, another chance.

He needed something, anything to take his mind off of the scary events. He thought about what time it was, and he even made a little game out of it. He'd guess a time and when Riku came back, he'd ask him for the real time.

* * *

"Now sonny why do you have two plates set up here?" While the female cop was asking him questions, the male was going around his house.

"You expecting company?" The cop looked over suspiciously at Riku, but Riku was too smart to fall for this one.

"If you look in the pot you'll see why. I accidently made too much pasta, and didn't want to throw away the rest of it, so I was using the plate to hold the rest of it in, and then I was going to refrigerate it. I don't like wasting food." Riku said matter-of-factly. The policeman thought for a moment, but then nodded his head as if saying he was accepting that answer.

"Well, we'll let you go back to your dinner now." The female closed her notebook and smiled as she stood. "Thank you for all your cooperation. We promise...We'll catch whoever did this, and bring justice upon this case."

Riku cracked a smile. _Sure you will. _He opened the door for them, and both cops exited the house. Sora's mother hugged Riku one last time before leaving for good. Sighing in relief, he decided not to take any chances. He locked his doors and went back to filling up the plates with pasta. He knew for a fact that all the curtains in the house were closed, he had tended to that before all his planning.

With difficulty he managed to go down the ladder with the two plates. He kicked the ladder down when he finished and placed both plates down on his bed.

"I'm going to let you out for a little while, but only so you can eat. Don't try anything stupid." He fumbled around with the cage door until it finally opened. He held his hand out for Sora to take.

Sora stared up at Riku with great fear. "W-Who was with you upstairs?"  
Caught off guard, Riku had to take the moment to think, when he realized what Sora was talking about he laughed. "The police."

Sora's eyes widened, and Riku laughed even more.

"Don't be so suprised, of course they're going to come. Now come on, its time to eat." Sora reached out and took Riku's hand. He was lifted up and out of the cage. Unfortunately Sora was feeling off balance, and so he tripped over and managed to knock Riku down with him.

As fast as he could, Sora got up off of Riku, and ran for the ladder, but by the time he finally managed to touch the ladder, Riku was holding onto him from behind. Sora couldn't move, he cried and allowed his knees to give up on him. The only thing now holding him up was Riku.

"Why Riku, why?"

Riku continued to hold onto him for a moment, why couldn't he make him happy? Why couldn't he have him all to himself, and yet have him happy at the same time? It was so confusing. He turned Sora around, and stared into his teary eyes. It saddened him, really it did, everything was going all the wrong way, he wanted to have Sora smiling and loving him, not crying and begging. He did it all wrong...

But it was too late to turn back now, way too late. Sora thought it was as simple as a slap on the wrist, but there was way more to it than that.

Sora continued to stared up at Riku, for some reason he couldn't find any words to say to him. Riku leaned in to kiss him and to his suprise, Sora wrapped his arms around his neck.

This was one fucked up love.

Riku managed to bring Sora all the way to the bed, without even having to part his lips from the boys. The plates fell and shattered on the ground, but they took no notice. Riku lied Sora down, and finally parted for some air, but went down to Sora's neck. Sora closed his eyes, and let out a soft moan. Then he remembered his current situation.

He pushed Riku off of him and shook his head.

"This is wrong...This is so wrong."

* * *

Crappy little chapter. Bleh.


	3. Suspicion

Wow, I love you guys. You actually like my story. ;.;

* * *

_He pushed Riku off of him and shook his head._

_"This is wrong...This is so wrong."_

* * *

Kairi stood in the storm staring up at Riku's window. The curtains were closed, but she knew. She knew exactly what was going on. Her eyes narrowed, she grabbed her school bag and walked away, with her head down.

"Traitor." She managed through her gritted teeth.

* * *

Riku woke up in a cold sweat, he looked around and sighed. Lately, he had been having nightmares, of course it was understandable in the current situation he was in, but every day it got worse and worse. It sometimes felt close to real.

He placed his hand on his head, he had a major headache. His eyes traveled to where he had the cage located. His eyes widened, no Sora.

"Sora!" He jumped out of bed and looked around, he couldn't find Sora anywhere, and the worse part was that the ladder was standing.

_I knocked that down yesterday, I know I did... _Riku climbed up the ladder hurriedly, once he reached the top he heard the distant sound of water flowing, and it grew closer as he approached the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Riku nearly shouted, he grabbed Sora's arm, and pushed him, Sora fell over and landed on his back. He stared at Riku with tears in his eyes, and a quick bell rang indicating that whatever was in the toaster finished. Up came a poptart.

"...I was hungry." Sora stated sadly. He got up and dusted himself off, Riku however continued to glare.

"Why did you leave the room?" Sora grabbed his poptart, and blinked. He raised it up to Riku's face and waved it around.

"I was hungry."  
"Sora! This isn't funny!" Riku grabbed Sora's wrist, causing the poptart to fall on the ground. He pulled Sora back to his room, and pointed down at the secret room.

"Go."  
"Riku calm down, you're hurting me! It's not like I went outside! I was just hungry. Let go!" Sora pulled away, and glared at Riku, but it changed to a sad expression, he looked down at the secret room.

"I promise, I wont betray you and get you into trouble like that...Really. I'll let you make the decision." Then Sora began to climb down the ladder, Riku watched him and wondered.

_If he's suffering so much inside of there, why didn't he just run away when he had the chance? What's he pulling?_

"Oi Riku," Sora called out, causing Riku to jump out of his thoughts and back into reality. "Can you make me another poptart? Thanks!" Sora skipped off, out of Riku's view. Everything was so confusing to Riku, but since the boy didn't betray him he decided a poptart would be his treat.

He walked into the kitchen, and picked up the poptart on his way there. The doorbell rang, and Riku rolled his eyes. If it was the police, he was most definately going to tell them off. He quickly ran to his room, and knelt down by the entrance of the secret door.

"Sora, keep quiet, okay?" He recieved silence, but then again that was good. Standing up, he closed the secret door and put the rug right back over it. The person at the door was obviously impatient, he ran towards the door and opened it.

"Hello Riku." Kairi smiled, and held her hand out for Riku to shake, but Riku just cocked an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here Kairi?" She laughed and tried to look over his shoulder, in a very obvious manner.  
"Oh nothing really, I just thought you'd like to have some company on your way to school." Something in Riku's mind clicked.

"Oh school? Well sorry I don't think I'm going to be going today, I don't feel too hot." Kairi instantly placed her hand on Riku's forehead.

"Hm, you don't seem to be sick," She smirked. "Oh, but you are very sweaty." She wiped her hand on her skirt, and tilted her head standing there staring at Riku.

"Maybe it's because you're trying too hard? Hm, what do you think?" Riku took a step back, his eyes widened.  
"What do you mean by that? Trying to hard?"  
"Riku, I know someone's in there..." Kairi pushed the door open, and walked inside.

"Kairi, no one's in here!" Riku reached forward for Kairi's arm, but she was too quick for him. In an instant she was in Riku's room looking around.

"Kairi, quit it, you're freaking me out! No one is here, I'm alone."

"Smells like Sora's cologne." She narrowed her eyes at Riku. "Where is he?"

"Kairi, the hell does that mean? What's your problem! You know he's not here!"

Kairi broke down into tears. "I-I know that Riku. I-I'm sorry. Y-yesterday I came over after the police left. When I knocked on the door, I could have swore I heard Sora's sobbing. H-He's crying for us Riku, he needs our help." She rubbed her eyes. "I feel like I'm going crazy, I can see, hear and smell him everywhere I go..."

Riku stared down sadly at the broken down girl, he smiled and took her hand. "Come on, don't worry. I'm sure Sora's okay." He guided her back to the kitchen and smiled.  
"Need anything to drink?" She just shook her head and sighed.

"Riku, I thought you were Sora's best friend. I figured...You'd be more worried about him than the rest of us. You always were jealous of him, always! Sometimes I even thought you hated him."

Riku grabbed onto Kairi's shoulders and shook her violently.

"How dare you accuse me of such a thing. Everyone is coming to my house, crying. If I were to cry, who'd be the strong one here to support all of you and anyways, How the hell am I supposed to be sad when I'm not even given that chance! Don't you dare accuse me of hating him. Get out!"

Kairi's eyes widened. Fear, thats what she felt, pure fear. She pulled and ran away. Riku held onto his head, he went over to close the door, when he turned around he saw her bag there, she'd surely come back for her bag, wouldn't she?

He walked into the kitchen and put a poptart into the toaster.

_She knows something, she was acting majorly suspicious. _His heart pounded within him. _Unless I can convince her that she really is going crazy. _The poptart jumped up and Riku grabbed it and placed it on a plate. He set it down on the counter, and opened the fridge. _But how? How do you convince someone that they're not sane? _When he came out of his thoughts, he realized he was pouring milk on the counter.

"Shit!" He grabbed a rag and quickly cleaned up his mess. _There's a way for everything. _Finally he poured milk into a cup, and headed back to his room. He placed the cup on the space left on the plate and gingerly climbed down the ladder, where he met with a crying Sora.

He placed the plate down in Sora's lap, and hugged him. Sora picked up the Poptart and placed it into his mouth, he chewed very slowly, and it was hard for him to swallow. "S-She was crying really badly, Riku."

"It's alright Sora, don't be sad..." He smiled and patted Sora on the head. Sora finished eating, he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Riku picked the plate and cup up and lied Sora down.

* * *

>>**Kairi**

* * *

The rain was harsh, and nearly caused the girl to trip and fall over multiple times. She ran and ran, not stopping at all, today she was not going to school, she couldn't. It hurt too much, everything did. When she finally reached her house, she spotted several familiar police talking to her mother. She ran towards them, and hugged a female cop. Her cries loud and clear.

"I don't want to! I don't want to! Not anymore." The rain had her soaked, and her mother gave her a concerned look.

"Kairi whats wro--..."

"I'm not doing it! Not anymore, I just can't." She fell on the ground, and landed on a puddle, which splashed when she landed on it.

"Kairi, we need evidence. We need to find Sora. We can't save him until we've found him. Until then we arent allowed to accuse him. You do understand don't you? Riku doesn't care about your feelings. He's betrayed your trust, and he's committed a crime."

"It's not him! Riku didn't do anything! He didn't do it! How are you so sure it's him?!" She was now shouting at the top of her lungs, there was just too much pressure. Both Sora and Riku were her friends, very close ones. They helped her when she was all alone. She couldn't betray them. She just couldn't, but then again Sora. Poor Sora could be getting tortured and she was too concerned about her own feelings.

Riku or Sora? She screamed even louder, her insides hurt.

"Why?!"

* * *

>>**Kairi's savior's**

* * *

"Hey it's the new girl! Her name's Kairi." A female child around the age of six pointed at a red haired girl. She tilted her head. "She looks kinda lonely." A large frown appeared on her lips. "Poor girl..."

"Leave her alone Selphie, everyone's calling her a witch or somethin', she just suddenly appeared on the islands washed ashore. Talk about major freaky. Who knows where she could have come from!! Hey! Maybe she's an alien."

Selphie crossed her arms and glared at the boy who said this. "Tidus! That's majorly mean! Everyone's been treating her as if she's some kind of monster! I'm sure she's really nice!"

"So go ahead," The boy smirked. "Go on and talk to her." Selphie stood still for a moment, she looked over at Kairi, then looked down at her feet.

"Ahm...Maybe later..."

"Aye! Aw man, outside is rainin' we were gunna play some blitz ball. This is very disappointing, ya?" Tidus and Selphie looked over.

"Oh Wakka, rain makes it all the more interesting! Or are you making an excuse so that I wont kick your butt?!"

"No way brudda, it's not that. My mom would jus' freak if she saw me all soaked, ya know?" Tidus rolled his eyes, and Wakka shrugged. "Sorry!"

"Come on guys time to go home now." Selphie said and stuck her tongue out at Tidus and Wakka. She went over to the coat rack and grabbed her umbrella and coat. She glanced over at the red haired girl. She was staring out the window sadly.

Selphie looked down once again, and walked out, followed by all the other kids in the class. Pretty soon Kairi was left in the room all alone, staring out at the rain tapping against the window. Her big blue eyes became teary. She rubbed her eyes and began to cry. Never did she understand why she was hated so much.

"Hey Riku! Wait I left my umbrella! Wait for me, pleaaaase?" A spiked haired brunette ran back into the classroom and grabbed his umbrella, when he looked over he noticed the crying girl.

His mouth formed an "o".

"RIKUUU! RIKU! A girl! A girl! She's crying!" Sora ran out into the hallway and dragged a silver haired boy back in with him. "See? Isn't she the girl we saw on the islands? Isn't she?"

Riku blinked and nodded. "Yeah Sora, I think she is. Hey why are you crying?" Riku reached over to touch the females shoulder, but she backed away and ran under a desk.

"Go away you big meanie!" Sora and Riku looked at eachother and blinked. Sora got on his knees and crawled up to her. "Aw, Riku's not a meanie, really!" He held his hand out for her. She blinked away her tears. "W-Why are you being so nice to me? Don't you think I'm some kind of witch or something. Everyone else does!"

Riku chuckled. "That's just silly."

Sora managed to pull her out of underneath the desk. He had a wide smile on his face.

"If you're a witch, then can I be a vampire? Oh oh! Riku can be a mummy!" Sora giggled childishly, and took Kairi's hand.

"I bet you don't have an umbrella. Come on walk with us! Walk with us! I have a biiiiig umbrella! It can cover all of us." Kairi looked at both boys, a small smile appeared on his face.

"O-Okay!" She managed to get out. Sora handed his umbrella to Riku.

"You're the tallest, can you hold that over us, mummy?" Riku stuck his tongue out at Sora.

-------------  
>> **Next day...  
**-------------

"Hey witch girl! Get out of our school, no one wants you here!" A black haired boy pushed Kairi, and she fell down on the ground and started crying. Everyone else laughed as she cried.

"Yeah, get out of our school, no one likes you!" Another child chimed in.

Selphie, Wakka and Tidus all looked over at the poor girl getting picked on.  
"That's going too far." Selphie whined, Tidus and Wakka nodded in agreement.

"Hey leave her alone you!" The silver haired boy tackled the one who pushed her to the ground, and started hitting him.

"Don't listen to them Kai, me and Riku want you here, we both like you alot! Hee.--Riku get off of him, the teachers gonna come and get mad!!" Sora helped Kairi up, and Riku got off of the boy.

"Nobody better pick on her ever again! I'll kick your butt!" Riku kicked the boy one last time, before going over to Sora and Kairi.

"You alright Kai?"

The boy who was picking on Kairi was now crying, he got up and ran out of the class. Sora started laughing, he and Riku helped Kairi to her seat. "There you go." They both took their seats besides her, leaving her in the middle of them. Kairi blushed, but smiled at the same time.

"T-Thank you."

"I'm gonna go talk to her now!" Selphie announced, she ran over to the table and smiled. "Hey are you okay?" Kairi nodded her head and smiled, pretty soon everyone was talking to them.

"Thank you so much."

* * *

The police all looked at eachother, disappointed. One sighed, and one shook their head.

"If the girl doesn't do what she's asked, we're going to have to take drastic measures and move in on the boy. It's the only way," They began discussing amonst themselves, Kairi's eyes widened, she shook her head.

"No! No! I'll do it! I'll do it! Please, just leave them alone! Let me do it!!"

A male police smiled.

"Good decision."

* * *

This came out longer than I expected. Whew, oh well. This short story is going to come to an end pretty soon. That was faster than I thought. Either the next chapter, or the one after it. Not sure, depends on how I feel.


End file.
